


You're My World, I'll Always Be Here For You

by Spomks



Series: Boredom Quenchers [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Timeskip Haikyuu!!, Ushijima swears they were just friends, falling for your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spomks/pseuds/Spomks
Summary: Prompt (Edited for conciseness):Ushijima has a big social event coming up and is told to feel free to bring a *special someone* (I won't question my friend's choice of words lol), he misinterprets this as being able to bring his best friend. Tendou thinks that Ushijima invited him as his date. Chaos ensues as they both attend with different ideas. Ushijima finally realizes that Tendou thinks it's a date and everyone else thinks that they're together. What happens?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Boredom Quenchers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173920
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	You're My World, I'll Always Be Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written by myself! Well, most of them are, haha! I remember my exact reply to the prompt was "OH DAMN, I love this, lol"  
> Tendou is probably one of my favorite characters to write about.

“Ushijima? I’m glad to finally meet you, your guest isn’t someone any of us really expected, but you’re full of surprises!” The coordinator chimes, shaking Ushijima’s calloused hand. Ushijima gazes at him flatly and retracts his hand. Tendou flashes a toothy grin and pushes in front of Ushijima.

“Tendou Satori, nice to meet you, sir!” He chides, presenting a slender hand. The coordinator shakes it quickly and returns his focus to Ushijima. He places a hand on Ushijima's shoulder and delves into questioning him. Tendou is left behind to entertain himself. He eyes the room while tugging at his sport coat sleeves. He never liked formal wear. Instead of getting caught up by being abandoned, Tendou strides towards the bar and strikes an attractive smile at the bartender, his usual greeting.

“Could I get some water, please?” He asks kindly. The bartender nods and returns quickly with a glass. Tendou’s hand envelops it wholly. He leans back from the bar and wanders back to where Ushijima was speaking with many other men. Most likely professional team managers or along those lines. 

“Hello, gentleman!” Tendou greets, leaning into the conversation, bringing the cup behind his back and holding it by the rim. The men look at him and smile kindly.

“Your plus one?” A burly man asks Ushijima, he nods. Tendou straightens up and brings his hands in front of him.

“Tendou Satori, I’m very glad Ushijima invited me here,” He grins falsely. He doesn’t want to be here. Too many people with only one interest to talk about besides small talk.

“I appreciate that you were able to come,” Ushijima says cooly, catching Tendou’s eyes. Tendou flashed a smile. Ushijima was never the affectionate type, and to invite him on a date? Tendou was flattered. 

Tendou was quickly added into the conversation and the group stayed together for a while. It was boring to Tendou, but he loved being with Ushijima. Ushijima was glad to have a familiar face with him who could take over conversations for him when he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t ask for a better friend. He was still mulling over what the coordinator has said earlier. “Not who he expected,” what does that mean? Tendou was a friend, were friends odd to have?

The group dispersed as the conversation went dry, Tendou stole a glance at Ushijima and smiled.

“You’re doing really well, Ushiwaka,” He bumps Ushijima in the arm, “I noticed a balcony earlier, wanna check out the view?” Ushijima nods and they take off. 

The balcony opened to an overview of the late evening city. The sun had just sunk below the horizon and the breeze still held the afternoon warmth.

“I hate it in there,” Tendou grumbled, loosening his tie. Ushijima nodded and went to stretch his arms, spreading one out behind Tendou.

“It is quite stressful,” He mused as he pulled back from stretching, brushing against Tendou. 

“Even though we both hate it, it’s still a nice date,” 

“Date?” Ushijima asks, brows furrowing just a little. Tendou turns to him and cocks his head.

“Yeah, right?” Is Ushijima just stupid? Or was Tendou just in the friendzone this whole time?

“I guess. If that’s what everyone calls them,” Ushijima replied as flat as ever. Quiet washes over them.

“What are we, Ushiwaka?”

“You’re my best friend, Tendou,” Ushijima replies, turning to face Him. He nods slowly, dejected.

“I thought we were more, I guess. Stupid me,” He chuckles dryly. Ushijima frowns.

“You want to be more?” Tendou hesitates but ends up nodding.

“I would’ve liked to know,” Ushijima huffs and places a hand on Tendou’s shoulder. 

“I appreciate that you’ve been with me this whole time, I know a lot of people find me difficult, but you’ve taken the time to know me. Thank you Tendou.” Tendou smiles softly and sadly.

“Sorry to break it to ya this way.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

Ushijima hugs him and kisses his forehead.

“Please continue to be patient with me, it would make me very happy,” Ushijima whispers. Tendou nods and his smile loses the sadness.

“Of course, you’re my world, I’ll always be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please continue to leave your thoughts about the Boredom Quenchers :)


End file.
